


Full Circle

by spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Mutual Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting/pseuds/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting
Summary: When the end of the world is brought by Chuck, things truly do come full circle. Not only for the Winchesters but for God himself. His sister, Y/N, has been released from her eternal prison as The Empty’s ruler. She’s on a mission to end him once and for all and lock him away as he did his own sisters. But will her infatuation with the younger Winchester pose a threat to her plans or will he help her succeed?





	1. Chapter 1

The darkness engulfed you, living in the everlasting shadows was maddening. Doomed to eternal slumber unless an angel or demon woke.   
  
You stared into the empty void. Nothing but blackness lying before you. Normally, you’d be cursed to your slumber, but a certain new resident was wide awake.   
  
You stared down at Jack Kline and he stared back at you. His widened eyes were etched with confusion.

Using a single outreached hand, you carved a hauntingly wide smile into the front of your inky, existential form.

“What’s happening?” Jack questioned.

“Yeah… about that.”

Jack turned his head to see where the voice came from. 

“We should talk.” Bille stood there in her deathly glory, scythe in hand.    


Before Jack could say a word, a bright, white light flared around you.

“What’s happening?” Jack asked again, this time even more confused.

When the light faded, you looked down at yourself and gasped. No more inky darkness. 

The once invisible chains now showed themselves. The cuffs around your wrists broke open and the chains fell to the ground. 

A wicked grin spread across your face and you could feel the burning rage in your eyes. All the hatred you possessed circulated through you. 

Pushing it aside, your face softened. You smiled kindly at the boy standing in front of you. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve any of what had been brought down on him. 

“I’m free. That’s what’s happening.” Your voice was light and airy as you responded to his question. “How would you like to go home, Jack? I can even restore your soul.” You added.

“I-I’d like that.” Jack beamed. “What’s your name?”

“Y/N. You can call me Y/N.”

He stared at you for a moment, pondering his thoughts. “Would you help us stop God?”

“God?” The name caught your full attention. “Why do you need to stop God?”

“He’s destroying my family’s lives. He killed me.” Jack said firmly, it was evident he had hard feelings towards God. “And I know they are going to want to stop him.”

You thought for a moment, considering what he was saying. You both had similar goals and one of God’s creations on your side would be useful.

“Well then, I would be more than happy to help you defeat God, Jack. Now, I can’t bring you back until I know where your body is, assuming God didn’t destroy it entirely. If he did, I can work without it, it just takes a bit longer.”

“Okay,” Jack nodded and gave you the exact location of where he had been killed. “Also, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you very soon.”

* * * * *

**Sam’s pov**

The earth quaked beneath Sam Winchester’s feet. He, his brother, and Castiel looked around bewilderingly as lost souls erupted from the earth. 

“What the hell is happening?” Dean yelled in panic. 

“Souls,” Castiel said calmly, but his voice wavered. “They’re souls… from hell.”

Sam stared at the sky, watching the souls soar through the air. An explosion occurred behind him, sending the remnants of a tombstone falling to the ground like rain. 

Sam turned to see the destruction, only to be met with a zombie walking towards them. Fear consumed him, but he forced it away. As Dean handed him a weapon, he removed his hand from the bullet wound in his shoulder, gratefully accepting the iron rod.

Detonation after detonation sent more stone flying through the air. The zombies surrounded the Winchester brothers and Castiel entirely, making it clear they would need to fight their way out. As the zombies inched closer, Sam clenched the rod in his fist, raising it in defense, getting ready to attack. As soon as the first zombie reached out to him, he already had the rod through the zombie’s eye. 

Sam took out zombie after zombie and it felt like it was never-ending. Thanks to the adrenaline, he no longer felt the pain in his shoulder but he was still bleeding pretty heavily. But he couldn’t worry about that right now.

Sam stabbed another zombie in its chest when he heard an alarmed shout.

“Castiel!”   


Sam quickly took a glance to see who was yelling, an angel was fighting their way through the mass, trying to reach Cas. 

“What is it?” Cas grunted, stabbing a zombie through its throat. 

“Alarms in Heaven are going off, alarms we haven’t heard go off in well... I don’t think they’ve ever gone off.”   


“What alarms? What happened?” 

Sam watched as Cas turned his head to look at his fellow angel. The angel met Cas’ eyes.

“Sam! A little help here!” Dean shouted. Sam looked to his brother and saw he had multiple zombies clawing at him.

“Sorry,” Sam replied before running over to Dean to aid him. 

Together, they fought off more zombies as the Angel who was looking for Cas spoke once more. “Castiel, it’s the Empty. The Entity has escaped.” 

Sam felt his heart sink.  _ More trouble to deal with.  _ Clearly, his brother felt the same way because Dean was grunting as many curses as he could muster while trying to kill yet another zombie. 

“Heaven needs me,” the angel told Castiel, “but if you can help us… we could use the assistance.”

The boys watch the angel disappear through the never-ending sea of zombies. But just as they were about to continue fighting them off, they vanished into thin air. 

“What the-” Dean muttered. 

Sam searched his surroundings. All the zombies, just… gone, except a young woman who hadn’t been there before now stood in the cemetery. Sam could’ve sworn he felt his heart flutter. She was absolutely beautiful. 

He heard his brother’s voice but couldn’t hear the words. It was as if he was underwater. His attention was fully focused on the mysterious woman as she walked towards Jack’s corpse. 

He wanted to say something, tell her to get away from Jack. But he couldn’t. All words got caught in his throat.  

Sam watched in wonder as she laid a delicate hand upon Jack’s forehead. A new light emitted from Jack’s eyes, this one seemed to fill them. 

The air left Sam’s lungs when he saw Jack’s eyes snap open and the kid sucked in a breath. Beside him, Cas and Dean stared in shock. 

“Welcome back, Jack. How do you feel?” The woman asked him. Her voice was warm when she spoke. 

“I feel… good.” Jack grinned.  

A wave of relief washed over Sam and a smile spread across his face. Jack was alive.

“Thank you, Y/N. Sam, Dean, Cas!” Jack stood up and rushed over to hug them. When he released them he said, “Guys, this is Y/N.”

The boys stare at her in confusion and awe. It was a miracle Jack was alive and Sam felt like he was dreaming. When her eyes landed on him, his breath hitched. She slowly walked over to him and he could see something in her eyes when she looked at him. But he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. 

He tensed as she was inches from him, and he was pretty sure he heard Dean yelling, but it was lacking clarity because all he could do was focus on her and nothing else. He wanted to pull away from her or tell her to stay away, but he couldn’t. 

He instead found himself frozen as she reached up and laid her hand over his wound where the bullet pierced his shoulder. A light emitted from under her hand, and the next thing he knew, any pain he felt was gone.

Sam maneuvered his shirt in a way that made it possible to see his shoulder. There wasn’t any trace he had been shot. 

She smiled at him softly and he felt like they were the only two people in the world. “Better?” she asked and all he could do was nod. 

Turning to Castiel, she said, “Hello again, Castiel, it’s been a while.”

“Cas, you know her? Is she an angel?” Dean asked.

“No, I don’t and she’s certainly not an angel. Who are you?” Cas growled. 

“Right, right. You probably don’t remember me when I’m not in my other form or wearing your friend. I’m the Entity of the Empty.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Y/N’s pov**

“I’m the Entity of the Empty.”

You shifted your gaze between the three men before you, gauging their reactions. But you couldn’t help but focus on one of them in particular. You weren’t sure what it was about him, but it felt as if you were drawn to him. Maybe it was the hair. You couldn’t stop yourself as you stared into his hazel eyes longer than you should have before you were interrupted by the man standing next to him.

“The Empty? As in the very thing that tried to take Jack from Heaven? What is this, Day of the Dead? How many more damn apocalypses do we need to stop before Chuck stops screwing with our lives?!” He said gruffly. Dean was grinding his teeth and his nostrils flared as he looked at you. You could easily tell he didn’t trust you and saw you as just another problem to deal with.

“I like her. She said she would help us stop God. We can trust her.” Jack’s eyes met yours and he smiled innocently.

“Like we trusted you?” Dean shot back. The smile on Jack’s face fell and his eyes met the ground.

“Dean!” Castiel’s harsh tone pierced the air.

“I think we can trust her.” Your eyes moved to the tall man with the luscious hair. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of you since you had arrived. “She wants to help us and if we’re going up against God, we need her. You could be helping right now, but instead, you’re focused on Jack having been soulless. Hell, Dean, I didn’t have a soul once, too, remember? You never got pissed at me. You bargained with Death of all people to save me and get my soul back. Jack has his now, thanks to Y/N and we just need to teach him to be good. He’s still a kid, but he also trusts Y/N and if he does then I do too.”

Hearing the way your name rolled off his tongue made your non-existent heart flutter.

“Dean, I don’t like it either, the angels are in a panic over it. But, Sam may have a point. She’s been around as long as God, she would be a useful asset to have on our side,” Castiel said.

“And how do we know she’s not just like Chuck? How do we know she won’t trick us into thinking she’s on our side?” Dean’s voice elevated ever so slightly as he became increasingly outraged. He was pointing a finger in your direction as he spoke.

“Dean, she brought Jack back. She already showed she is a lot different than Chuck.”

You couldn’t stop your lips from forming the smallest smile as he defended you and for a split second, you could have sworn he returned the smile.

“Y/N,” Jack’s voice interrupted the three men who were arguing like children. “Does this mean Cas is free of his deal?”

“Deal? Cas, what deal?”

Castiel opened his mouth to speak, about to give an excuse so he didn’t have to explain the deal he made, but Jack spoke before he could.

“When I died and went to Heaven, Y/N came searching for me. I was meant to go to the Empty. But Cas wouldn’t allow it, so he made a deal with her. When he’s truly happy, he goes back to the Empty.”

“And I’m no longer the Entity of the Empty. The Empty has no ruler. Castiel you’re free,” you smiled warmly.

Dean scoffed and shook his head. “Really, Cas, more secrets? Did you ever plan on telling us this or would you have waited until it was time for your debt to be collected?”

“No. I wasn’t going to tell you. We have had more important things to deal with than my happiness.”

“I hate to break up this…” You gesture with a hand, searching for the right word. “Family business, but do any of you know where I could find God?”

“No, we don’t, and I hope we never see his face again,” Dean said with a growl.

“Great... Just great,” you muttered before vanishing.

* * * * *

Blood-curdling screams echoed throughout the church as you murdered yet another group of God’s so-called chosen ones to get his attention. You would do whatever it took in order for him to notice you. Even if it meant destroying his entire creation.

* * * * *

**Sam’s pov**

For the first time in years, the Impala would soon be arriving in Jericho, California. Sam stared out the window, reminiscing the day he left Stanford with Dean to find their father. How they’d hunted the Woman in White. How he’d come home only to then witness Jessica dying the same way his mother supposedly had twenty-two years before. It was that day that he had left behind a life of safety to hunt with his brother again. And god, had so much changed since then.

But Sam wouldn’t change any of that for the world. Sure, Chuck had purposely ruined Sam’s life for his entertainment, but if things had never been altered, Sam’s life would be completely different. And he wasn’t sure he wanted that life anymore.

Y/N. The name danced around in Sam’s mind like a broken record trapped on repeat. He didn’t know why the name was in his thoughts, but he didn’t mind it either. Something about her drew him in like a moth to a flame.

The sound of Dean’s phone ringing pulled Sam from his thoughts. Seeing it was Cas, he reached to grab it, putting it on speaker.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam answered. “Got anything?”

“No, but I might know where she is. All across the country and even Europe, people are being found dead in churches.”

Dean clenched his jaw and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. “I told you we couldn’t trust her! This is Amara all over again, but who knows how much worse.”

“We don’t know that it’s her, Dean,” Sam said calmly.

“Who else could it be, Sam? We only know one being that would do something like this. First, it was Amara, now it’s the Empty.”

“Her name is Y/N.”

“I don’t care what her name is, Sam. She’s killing people!”

“Sam, Dean’s right,” Cas said. “We don’t know what she’s capable of. She may have released me from my deal and brought Jack back, but she’s still a threat.”

“Cas, keep digging up what you can on The Empty.”

Sam shook his head, frustrated as he ended the call. No one was listening to him. It couldn’t have been Y/N. She made it clear that she wanted to help, so why would she be killing hundreds of innocent people? Why was he even frustrated? He didn’t really know her. Should he even be defending her? After all, she was powerful and probably capable of mass destruction, she could take care of herself.

“We can trust her. She said she’d help us,” Jack said.

“Yeah well, sometimes you can’t trust what people say. I’ve learned from experience.” Sam noticed the way Dean stared at Jack through the rearview mirror, his brother’s eyes filled with a mix of anger and betrayal.

A heavy silence fell over them. Sam nor Jack knew what to say to Dean, so they just let it go.

* * * * *

Sam slowed to a stop and looked down the side of the mountain, admiring the lush green of the trees. He panted, pushing the sweat-soaked hair from his eyes, taking a moment to catch his breath.

“Hello, Sam.”

Sam jumped, startled at the sound of a voice. He tensed immediately, ready to defend himself until he laid eyes on her. He relaxed almost instantly.

The wind was blowing through her hair as her soft eyes met his. The way the sunlight highlighted her features, Sam couldn’t help but stare at her. He wasn’t sure he’d able to look away if he tried, but he didn’t want to.

She raised her eyebrows, “Well, are you going to say anything? Or will I be doing all the talking?”

It took a moment for Sam to process what she was saying. His mouth felt like cotton and he couldn’t think straight.

“Y/N? What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you,” she replied. Her voice was soft and sweet.

“Why me? Nevermind. Is it you who’s behind all of those killings in the churches?” Sam asked nervously, he didn’t want to believe she could be capable of doing something like that.

“Yes.” There was no hesitation in her answer. “I need to get God’s attention, so I killed his beloved chosen ones.”

Sam felt his heart drop. He hated the fact that Dean could be right about her. But even after hearing the truth about her being the one to kill those innocent people, Sam still felt she wasn’t who Dean said she was.

“God won’t listen no matter what you do. He doesn’t care enough about his creations to pay attention.” He thought back to all the times he used to pray to God. He couldn’t help but think how foolish he had been.

“I see nothing has changed,” she muttered under her breath. Sam barely heard her. “So,” she raised her voice, “You want to stop God?”

“You were serious about helping?” Sam asked skeptically.

“Yes. Sam Winchester, I have my reasons just as much as you do.”

Sam’s heart fluttered at the sound of his name leaving her lips, leaving him speechless. He found himself wishing she would say it again.

“Will you help me? Keep your brother and his pet angel off my trail? Please?” She asked gently. Her face softened and her eyes were almost pleading.

It was that moment Sam knew for a fact she wasn’t who his brother claimed her to be. He just… knew. He didn’t know how or why. But he did.

“I’ll help you, but my brother, he doesn’t like you nor does he trust you. I can’t guarantee I’ll convince him to stop his search,” Sam said.

“That’s all I ask. It gives me time to do a few things that I need to do. Thank you, Sam. Now go. I have… things that I need to do. We’ll talk soon.”

* * * * *

Sam woke, startled. He looked around, watching as a sign passed by and the Impala pulled into Jericho, California

“Morning, Sunshine,” Dean said, noticing Sam was awake.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and stared out the window. He thought back to the dream he had with Y/N. He wished he was still in the mountains with her. He wanted to spend more time with her, almost as if he was craving her.

“Dean, I’ve been thinking, maybe we should just leave Y/N alone. She wants to help us. What’s the point in searching for her and digging up information on her when she just wants to help?”

“I agree with Sam, Dean,” Jack spoke up from the backseat. “She’s nice and wants to help us.”

“No.”

“Dean-”

“I said no, Sam. End of discussion. She’s a monster and she needs to be stopped so we’re going to do what we do best. Hunt.”

“Morning, Sunshine,” Dean said, noticing Sam was awake.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and stared out the window. He thought back to the dream he had with Y/N. He wished he was still in the mountains with her. He wanted to spend more time with her, almost as if he was craving her.

“Dean, I’ve been thinking, maybe we should just leave Y/N alone. She wants to help us. What’s the point in searching for her and digging up information on her when she just wants to help?”

“I agree with Sam, Dean,” Jack spoke up from the backseat. “She’s nice and wants to help us.”

“No.”

“Dean-”

“I said no, Sam. End of discussion. She’s a monster and she needs to be stopped so we’re going to do what we do best. Hunt.”


End file.
